Destiny Is Ever Changing
by Golden Fire Phoenix
Summary: Queen Selenity and Barrdock have two children Kakorot and Serenity. When Serenity turned 16the moon is attacked and everyone dies. The Queen sends her daughter and her loved ones to the future to be with her true love and to create her own destiny(Suck at
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Now there was once a time where all the planets in this galaxy were at peace. One fateful day the saiyin race entered the peaceful galaxy causing chaos. Along with the ten planets that we now about in our galaxy there were four others. The day the Saiyins entered our galaxy 2 of those planets were destroyed. One was the planet Celesta ruled by Queen Caraistiana, also one of the sailor senshi. She fought bravely but when her planet was destroyed she could not take it and killed herself. The next planet to be destroyed was the planet Lasiandra ruled by King Lukas, also a knight of the moon. His army succeeded in demolishing 1/3 of the Saiyins army, but they could not defeat the rest and the planet was destroyed along with King Lukas. When the news finally reached the moon that planets were being destroyed Queen Selenity was greatly saddened for King Lukas was to be her betrothed and Queen Caraistiana had been one of her best friends and her most loyal of Senshi. She sent Ambassador Luna with an armed guard to convey that the Saiyins come to the moon. Having sensed the great power of the moon and the power the queen herself held the saiyins had not dared to destroy those planets closes to it, for they feared for once the wrath of another race. Ambassador Braddock of the Saiyins was then sent to the moon to see what the Queen wanted and to join in an alliance with the moon. When the ambassador exited the space pod Selenity could tell that the man was not evil and when she touched his mind and soul she found that an evil alien had made them destroy the planets or he would destroy there's. (That would be king cold, Freezas father). After seeing what was in his heart the Queen instantly fell in love and when Braddock saw the beautiful Moon Queen he to fell in love. Weeks passed and the two became to know each other better and two months later they were engaged and soon after that it was evident to the kingdom that the two had mated for the queen was with child and there was a faint scar on her neck. The planets rejoiced at the news and hoped that it were a girl for the moon needed and heir to the throne. 7 months later the Queen gave birth to a baby boy and, to Braddock's joy, she named him Prince Kakorot. Selenity loved Kakorot dearly for he looked exactly like his father. One year later Queen Selenity was once again pregnant and she was positive that this time it would be a girl and sure enough 7 months after finding out that she was with child she gave birth to a health baby girl. The thing that shocked her was that her daughter had been born with a silver tail, she only thought that the men had tails, she was comforted when Braddock told her that it was perfectly fine for there daughter to have a tail. On Princess Serenity's 3rd birthday the moon was attacked by King cold, he wanted revenge on the moon kingdom because the saiyins now protected the moon and did not destroy planets any more unless they had to. When it looked like the Moon family was going to be destroyed both Prince Kakorot and Princess Serenity came running out of there hiding places and by combining there to powerful attacks together they destroyed King Cold. When Princess Serenity turned 6 she and her brother were sent to the planet Vegeta to continue there training with the Prince Vegeta also around there age. Prince Vegeta protested greatly when he saw that he had to train with a "Stupid Girl" as he called Serenity. From there first meeting and on Serenity and Vegeta had an on going battle between each other, but through out the years they started to fall in love. When Princess Serenity turned 16 she, her brother and Vegeta were sent back to the moon unwillingly for they had to meet Serenity's chosen betrothed. When she met the Prince of Earth she could sense the evil in his soul and flat out refused to marry him. Prince Edymion got angry and when he found her alone on day he attacked her. Serenity being more powerful and having more training laughed and dodged the attack. When The Queen and Braddock heard of this, the Princess's betrothal was called off and when they saw the love between the Princess and Prince Vegeta they were soon betrothed. When the prince of earth heard of this he went in to a rage and sought out Queen Byrel of the negaverse. They joined forces and destroyed the planet Fendaricka were Queen fascia ruled and the planet Nymph were Queen Cedar ruled, both were beloved friends of Queen Selenity. They then came upon the moon kingdom and destroyed it to and along with it Prince Kakorot and Prince Vegeta. Prince Edymion laughed at the bodies of the princes and because he was caught of guard Serenity sent a large Ki blast through his middle. She then gathered all her power and strength and killed the Evil Queen and her army. Serenity then ran towards her brother and Prince and found them both dead; she then took up Vegeta's golden handled sword and ran it through her heart whispering her love to Vegeta she slumped to the ground. The Queen having taken cover at her husband and daughters assistance saw her daughter die and with the Silver crystal and all her strength she meant to send only her daughter and only all her loved ones to the future, but because she was so sad and emotional the last part was not heard by the crystal and it sent every one except for the Queen and Braddock in to different dimensions and futures. Prince Vegeta and Kakorot were sent to the Dragon Ball Z dimension in to the future and Princess Serenity, Prince Edymion and the Sailor Senshi were kept in their original dimension but were sent to the future earth. There Princess Serenity, Now Usagi, finds that she is Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and that she was betrothed to Prince Edymion, now Mamaru. Then she found him cheating on her. This is were her story begins 


	2. Chapter 1

Destiny is Ever Changing  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything ::Two guys dressed in black suits enter:: No No I didn't mean it, please don't take me away please Two Guys in Black suits: Say it Disclaimer: I don't own anything ::Sigh:: (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
''-Means the characters are talking telepathically  
  
Humming happily and swinging the roses in her left hand, Usagi knocked on Mamoru's door. " Mamoru it's me Usagi." When no one answered she put her ear up to the door to hear any movement in side the apartment. At first she didn't hear anything and thinking that Mamoru wasn't home she started to straighten, but then she herd it, people were whispering. Straining slightly Usagi caught catches of the conversation. "I think she's gone." A male voice whispered. "Are you sure?" a female voice asked. Shocked Usagi almost fell backwards, she knew that voice she would know it any were, her best friend Rae was in there with her boyfriend. Now angry Usagi leaned in to hear more. "Yes I'm sure, now where were we?" Mamoru asked seductively. "I think we were about to."Not wanting to hear more Usagi straightened and with all her might she kicked the door. The next instant the door shattered and collapsed in to the apartment. Mamoru dressed in jeans and Rae in her bra and a pair of jeans both came running out to see what had happened and were stunned to see a very Angry Usagi staring at them with betrayal in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled at them. They both visibly winced; no one had ever made Usagi mad enough for her to yell so they were quite shocked when she did, but some things change. "Usagi I can explain."Mamoru was stopped when Usagi held up her hand. "Save it and tell some one who really gives a damn you F'ing ass, because I don't care any more. You and I are through Mamoru, good bye." Usagi said through clenched teeth, she then turned her back on the two and started walking away. "Usako wait!" Mamoru yelled but Usagi just ignored him and walked in to the elevator. When out side She looked down at the roses in her hand and was shocked to see her hand covered in blood. In her anger she had forgotten about them and had crushed the thorns in to her palm. Now realizing this she gripped her arm as pain began to course up and down it, she walked over and got in to her car. She sat there for a while then reached under the seat for her first aid kit and bandaged her hand. ' Pluto' Usagi said in her mind. 'Yes princess', 'Take me away from here please.' 'As you wish' was Pluto's answer. A blinding white light covered the area for a mile and where there was once a red mustang convertible (I have always wanted one of those) there was nothing.  
  
  
  
Time Gates  
  
Usagi stared in to the blue mist that always surrounded the time gates and saw a slender tall figure approach. "Hello princess what can I do for you?" Pluto asked. "I wish to be far away from here, this world doesn't need me any more it is finally at peace and that scum of an Earth prince was cheating on me with the Mars Princess, so there is nothing here for me any more." Usa said a little bitterly. " I know the perfect place, the world I am sending you to is going to need you greatly and in more ways than one. There you will find your true destiny." Pluto replied. "All right.could I have a pair of scissors?" Usa asked. Pluto tipped her head in curiosity, but a pair of scissors appeared in front of Usagi. With a swift movement she grabbed them and started to cut her long hair. When finished her hair was shoulder length and curled naturally at the bottom. " I am sorry but I just hated my hair being that long and if I were to see it every day in the mirror it would just bring back painful memories." Usagi explained to the Time Guardian. "If I might say so that do suits you better." A voice said from the fog. "Haruka?!" Usagi squealed as she launched her self at one of her best friends and senshi. "Are Michiru and Hotaru here too?" She asked the boyish girl eagerly. "Yes, Keneko-chan we are here." An aqua haired woman said while coming out from behind Haruka. Holding her hand was a small pale, black haired little girl. Usagi kneeled down and opened her arms wide. "Bunny!" The little girl said while jumping into Usagi's arms. "Hello, Hotaru-chan my have you grown." Usagi said while hugging the little girl she then released the girl and hugged Michiru. "They will be going with you Kitten." Setsuna (Pluto for you that don't know) said. Using one of Usagi's favorite nicknames, the other was bunny. "You knew all along that I'd be here today didn't you?" Usagi asked setsuna. "Well I am the Guardian of Time." She said a little smugly. "Well we aren't doing any body any good by just standing around lets get out of here Hotaru said enthusiastically. They all went up and hugged setsuna. "Everything has been arranged for you.I hope that you will be happy." Setsuna whispered in to Usa's ear. "All you do is walk through that door over there and you will be transported to your new home." She said for every one to hear. Usa and the others went and gathered around the door. On it was a brilliant emerald green dragon with ruby red eyes and around it in a circle were 7 giant yellow balls with stars on them. Usagi reached for the handle and opened the door. A blinding white light covered the group and a moment later they were gone. Setsuna sighed for she new what her "bunny" would have to go through to be with the one she loved. She sighed a gain when the door disappeared. 


	3. The Arrival

Destiny is Ever Changing  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Here is the long awaited for chapter and I thank all of you that read the prologue and ch. 1 of this story and reviewed  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
"Ouch!" Usagi said as she landed on her backside in front of a large blue building. As she got up she heard her friends groan in pain as they too landed like her. They had been dropped 50ft from the sky. She dusted her self off and went and helped her friends get up. "Man cant Setsuna make the landings a little bit more comfortable; I swear sometimes that she is truly trying to kill us." Michiru complained as she rubbed her butt. Usagi looked around and pointed at a building. "I think that's where were supposed to go." They all looked at the building in front of them and went and knocked on the door.  
  
They were greeted by a blue haired bubbly woman. "Well hello, you guys must be the people who are replacing our scientists. Well I'm Bulma." She said as she shook their hands. "I'm Haruka that's Michiru these two are our nieces Usagi and Hotaru." "Well its nice to meet you the green haired lady that told me that you would be willing to take on the job also brought with her your luggage so I will show you to your rooms." Bulma said with a happy little smile and started to walk up a huge stare case.  
  
At the top was a giant hall and on each side of the hall were many rooms. The girls smiled at each other as Bulma ranted on about her job and how the house was laid out. All of the sudden Usagi's smile disappeared and was replaced by a puzzled little frown. One of the rooms they had passed held an enormous ki and it felt so familiar like a tug at the back of her mind. She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts as she bumped into Michiru and fell on her butt. "Hey Keneko!" "Woops, wasn't watching were I was going sorry." She said a little sheepishly as she put her hand on the back of her head Goku style. Bulma stared at her for a moment surprised at how much Usagi looked like Goku when he was caught doing something foolish. She shook her self as Usagi got off the ground and began talking again. "Here are your rooms," she said as she pointed at four doors, two on her left and two on her right. " There is one other thing that I most inform you about, along with you guys living here there is another person he isn't all that nice so just ignore him if he is rude. His room is right there". She said as she once again pointed at a room next to their rooms. " Got ya!" They all said as they went in to there rooms, Usagi's being the closest to the room that held the huge ki.  
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta's door and knocked. " What is it woman?" "First of all my name is Bulma, not woman and second we have guests so be nice. I hear they are really good scientists and I don't want them scared away by you." She said back. "What ever woman." Was Vegeta's answer. Bulma shook her head and walked away muttering to her self about men being "Stupid Bakas".  
  
Why must I be surrounded by woman all of the time? Vegeta asked himself as he exited his room, not long after Bulma had informed him that they had guest, and headed for the gravity room. Before he could get any farther from his room, he sensed a strange Ki coming from the bedroom next to his. He went to the door and opened it, completely forgetting about the gravity room. He looked around the dark room and pinpointed were the power was radiating from. There on the bed was Usagi with her golden shoulder length hair surrounding her face. He noticed that she was sleeping deeply and on silent feet he got closer to the girls bed. How can a human let alone a woman this beautiful hold so much power? What are you thinking, you baka, your the prince of saiyans you don't think anything is beautiful! He then shook himself out of his thoughts and head back towards the gravity room closing Usagi's door behind him.  
Usagi blinked a couple times as she cleared her eyes after her long nap. She looked around the cozy little room and found a star shaped cloak it read 6:00. 'Wonder if Bulma has any were that I can train' she thought as she un packed then got into the clothes that she had used to train with the Outers and headed down the stair. When she got down stairs she noticed that the house was extremely quiet. "Hey, Hello is any one there!" Usagi yelled as she walked through the house searching for every one. Right as she was about to yell again the door on her right opened up and Bulma popped her head around the door. Usagi gasped in surprise. "Why hello I'm sorry I scared you, I just couldn't wait to get back to work and I just had to drag your aunts along. So what can I do for you?" the energetic woman asked. " Is their any place around here were I can train?" Usa asked. "Well.Yes, but I don't think you would want to use the gravity room. You see there is a guy that uses it all the time and he isn't all that friendly to a woman or any one at that, but if you want to you can go in there it is the big blue round building out back and if Vegeta gives you any problems just tell me then I will shut down the machine and we will see how he likes that." Bulma said Usagi smiled at that. " I don't think there will be a problem because I can be just as stubborn as him and everyone else. Oh ya before I forget do you by any chance know where Hotaru is I wanted to train with her." Usagi said. "Well Haruka said to tell you that she went some where called the gates and that you would know what it meant." Bulma said with a little frown on her face. "Ok thanks Bulma I'll see ya later."  
~Outside~  
  
Usagi walked over to the dome shaped building behind Capsule Corps and walked in side. She noticed a slight tug on her body, but it soon faded away as she got use to the gravity level. She looked around and at the far end of the room was a guy with a great body, gravity defying hair, no shirt on and black spandex shorts. Some thing was extremely familiar about him that she could not exactly pinpoint. She shook her head and walked over to the machine that must be the gravity control panel. She looked at the man once more and turned the knob on the control panel so that the gravity went down to normal. She had done this to get his attention and boy did she get it.  
  
~Vegeta~  
  
" I must reach SSJ4 or I'll never defeat Kakorot!" Vegeta said to himself as he yet again blasted one of Bulma's fighting robots into an oblivion. As he was about to "Do in" another one of the robots the gravity in the room decreased and with the sudden loss of weight Vegeta was caught by surprise and fell. "WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta yelled as he got himself of the ground and headed for the control panel. That's when he finally sensed and saw Usagi. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?!!" he all but screamed as he marched towards her.  
  
I just love cliffys J they make you want to read more.Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me forever to get it posted and I am really sorry about that, I was having computer troubles, but its working fine now. 


	4. the fight

Destiny is Ever Changing  
  
By: Golden Fire Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything. From now on i am going to stop writing disclaimers because everyone knows that if i owned either one of these shows i wouldn't even be writing fanfiction. Id be living in a mansion in like Hawaii if i owned one of these shows. So once again and for the last time i dont own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
(Before)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled as he marched towards Usagi.  
  
(Present)  
  
"Its nice to meet you too, and my name isnt woman it's Usagi. What i am doing is getting your attention to tell you that i am going to be using the gravity room to also train from now on. Usa said to him with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.  
  
"Go away woman your to weak to train." Vegeta growled as he went to the control panel to "UP' the gravity.  
  
"You did not just call me weak." Usagi said in a deadly quite voice  
  
"And what if i did woman?" Vegeta asked as he turned around and faced her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"That is it you are so going to get it!" She said and disappeared.  
  
"Onna were did you go!" he said to the air searching for her ki.  
  
"Right here." She said as she kicked the back of his knees making him fall then she had him in a headlock.  
  
Vegeta growled, grabbed her arms and flipped her over his head. Before she could land on her back she twisted in the air and landed on her feet in a fighting stance. She silently thanked the outers for teaching her how to fight as Vegeta took on a similar stance.  
  
" Alright here is the deal, if i beat you in a fight i get to train in here, but if I lose i have to be your slave for a month." Usa said to Vegeta.  
  
He smirked. "Your on." With lightning quick movements they lounged at each other.  
  
For an hour this went on and when it was apparent that neither of them was ready to back down they took a five-minute brake to catch their breath. When they resumed fighting Vegeta was about to punch her when suddenly she doubled over in pain.  
  
"What are you doing Onna, i didn't even touch you!" Vegeta growled as she fell to her knees. The only reply was a cry of pain.  
  
(Usagi's Mind)  
  
'We are so sorry.' came voices in Usa's head. 'Minna-chan?' She questioned through the pain.  
  
'Yes bunny its us and we are so sorry for the pain we caused you and the pain we are causing you now. You see all of us have died trying and succeeding in killing one of our latest and last enemies. This world is now free and so are we. I am so sorry bunny Hime and i hope you can forgive me for what happened.'  
  
'I forgive you Rie, minna-chan i love you all and will miss you.'  
  
'Good bye Usagi we will miss you too.' was the faint reply as the voices faded from her mind.  
  
The pain doubled as she came back to reality and she felt a searing pain as the skin on her back ripped and wings appeared. Not being able to stand it any more her body shut down and she passed out as a light covered her.  
  
Vegeta watched as the light faded and instead of seeing a blonde girl with training gear on, before him was a silver haired girl with long hair, silver wings and a silver tail. He stared at the tail for a moment before taking in the rest of her appearance. She wore a blue Chinese style dress with slits that reached mid thi and on the dress were tiny silver eight pointed stars, it had puffy see through sleeves that got wider as they went towards the hands and looped around her middle finger. On her head was an Eight pointed star with a crescent moon and on her back was strapped a silver sword that had a crystal attached to the pummel. Vegeta kneeled down and checked for a pulse, finding one he lifted her up and headed out of the gravity room. "I guess you're my slave for a month." he said to the angel in his arms as he walked into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter. :) I hope you guys liked it! pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!!!!!! I'm so sorry that this chapters out late-I'm kinda working on like four stories at once and I don't know how other authors can handle it! 


End file.
